


I was bored...needed to change

by drjekyllandmrhyde10



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-31 08:10:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12128217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drjekyllandmrhyde10/pseuds/drjekyllandmrhyde10
Summary: Magnus Bane needed a diversion and what else could he do while sitting bored in front of the mirror. He wanted to impress his boyfriend and end this particular day right.Or he thought he would.





	I was bored...needed to change

**Author's Note:**

> While SH is on hiatus, I've been binge-ing the 2 seasons. Got so much in-between ideas but my muse left me before I turn them into writings. So this might sound a bit rushed.

Magnus slowly opened his eyes as soon as the alarm sounded. He sighed deeply and wondered when his fitful sleeps stop. It was another night where he slept alone, Alec called him last night that the Shadowhunter won't be able to come home due to the sudden attacks of his kind. 

Alec sounded worried and tired himself, who was he, Magnus, to demand more out of his boyfriend?

So Magnus ended up nodding in agreement and advising the younger man to be careful. He might have also spiked his evening tea to help him sleep that night.

Though based on his groggy feelings, it didn't do much on him.

Magnus slowly turned on his side, about to get up when he caught his safe in front of his cabinet mirror. His hair was disheveled, the kohl in his eyes were smudged-he forgot to clean his face last night, there were glitters in his nose and he could still smell the vodka in his mouth.

He grimaced. He felt awful. This situation could be listed in his secret notes of his many all time lows. This might be on the top five.

Sighing in annoyance, Magnus stood up and went directly to his bathroom. Maybe a little freshening up would do him good.

As he was about to get one of his expensive towels off the rack, his phone beep. Magnus smiled to himself. It was Alexander based on the man's personal ringtone. It was too early to receive a message from the Nephilim but Magnus couldn't help but feel a little bit lighter from that. He opened the message.

_Good morning! I'm so sorry again if I wasn't able to come home last night. Did you get a good night sleep? Shockingly, I didn't. Inquisitor Herondale pulled an all nighter on us, she's really annoying. Was she annoying when you met her?_

_Anyway, I'll come there later. I was hoping for a quick lunch with you, if that's okay? If you're busy, I'd understand. But I just wanted to see you since I still don't know when I can come back there._

_Stay safe Magnus. I'll see you later. Izzy taught me these three letters, saying you'd understand. I don't, but still..._

_xxx_

_You know what this means? Ugh, I'll kill Izzy if this is bad._

_Later. (She also said I should end my message with those letters)_

_xxx_

Magnus chuckled upon reading the whole message. It was rare for Alexander to write a lengthy text. Which basically meant the young man was nervous. It might have been because ever since Magnus switched back to himself again, Alexander never left his side. Until now.

Magnus shook his head, clearing it from going to the same old dark memories. He won't allow them to haunt even his waking moments. He let out another defeated sigh as he opened the bathroom and went inside.

After two hours, Magnus went out in his silk robes, head wrapped in fluffy towel. The bath calmed him too much that he even started humming his favorite 60's music. After checking his phone again and finding another message from Alexander---this one was short and obviously typed in a hurry---confirming that the man was indeed coming to the loft to see him in awhile, Magnus decided to continue his relaxation. He smirked upon seeing his make up kit.

Alexander was in for a nice surprise. Magnus will make sure that his boyfriend will regret coming back to the Institute after lunch. He'll make himself nice and pretty for Alexander. 

At the same time, divert his wandering mind. 

_Now, what would be the best eyeshadow for today?_

_Ah! Pink! How about a red nail polish to go with it? Hmmm...oh, Alexander, you'll drop your jaw upon seeing me._

Magnus mused, humming another 60's music. Maybe he'd play that song later when they're having lunch. It was fun teaching Alexander about music, the man found it amusing how much difference the songs was before compared to what he's hearing now.

Maybe Magnus would teach him someday how to dance. It'd be hilarious to see the Shadowhunter sweat in anxiety.

Magnus chuckled as he pulled a midnight blue silk dress and pressed one of his many necklaces on top of it, checking if the color went well. He's running low on colors. Almost all of his clothes were either maroon, blue or black. He needed to do some shopping. He missed wearing canary yellow.

His musings were interrupted when he heard another beep. Alexander was coming now. He needed to hurry up.

This sudden giddiness from him was surprisingly...pleasant. He loved dressing up to impress and he knew whatever he pulled off would earn him a massic awes and appreciation. This was somehow a first time for him to be anxious and excited to see someone's reaction on his outfit. He was eager to see Alec's reaction to how he looked. He wanted to see the man's pupils dilate upon seeing him. 

_Oh Magnus...what happened to you._

Magnus was happy now. He enjoyed his bath, he had a therapeutic session with his make up kit and clothes and Alexander was coming to see him. The nightmares seemed a world away. The sleepless nights seemed like a joke now that he's awake. Nothing could go wrong! He's dressed to impress, he's alive, Alec's safe and they'd have lunch. Magnus was positive today was a good day.

After looking at himself for the millionth time, he was satisfied. The eyeshadow, the dress, the hair and his jewelries all matched. All he needed now was to see Alexander's jaw roll off his face and Magnus would be happy.

He smiled again to himself. The knock on his door meant Alexander was here. He magic the mess he made on his bed---in case they'd end up there after lunch---and went out.

Today was a good day Magnus Bane.

He gently opened the door with a flick of his fingers and stood up like a real professional model.

"Alexander..." he said, playing it cool.

Alexander was on the other side, face slowly changed from passive to sudden amazement. Magnus' eyes didn't fool him, Alexander was drooling inside.

"Wow! You look very..."

Still playing his card, Magnus' explained simply. "I was bored...needed a change."

Today's gonna be a good day.

**Author's Note:**

> I hate to imagine that Magnus dressed himself up to impress Alec and he was only given a bad news. Hence, this story. Unedited. I need to get back to my SH binge-ing.


End file.
